My Life In Manchester
by C.Ronaldo 7
Summary: Kehidupan baru keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester. This is a Normal life fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life In Manchester**

Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan baru keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester. Dia bersama Kakaknya di kejutkan oleh penemuan seorang wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota.

Genre : Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy

Warning : Normal life, Original Branded Name, Mild language, Real Place, AU, Abal, Gak nyambung, and the Real HOOLIGANS!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DXD milik Ichiei Ishibumi.

Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur

Chapter 1: Meet the Unconscious Strange Girl.

Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/2013 06.00 AM

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* *click* "Hoammm...sudah pagi ya." ucap seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, Berambut jabrik kuning berantakan dan bermata biru saphire menguap lalu mengucek kan kedua matanya. Pemuda tersebut lalu bangun dari Ranjangnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya. Sementara itu di kamar yang lain. *KRINNGGG* "Ahh! aku masih ngantuk." kesal pemuda berambut jabrik hitam yang memakai kacamata tidur dan masker di wajahnya. "Hei! matikan weker brengsek itu!." umpat pemuda berambut kuning terang yang berada di atas kasur si jabrik hitam (kasur tingkat ya.) menutupi seluruh badannya dengan kain selimut. "Aduh berisik sekali sih, Matiin dong jamnya!." kata pemuda berambut merah yang berada di seberang 2 pemuda tadi dengan menutup wajahnya dengan Bantal. Tiba-tiba "BRAKKK!" terdengar hantaman pintu yang keras dari kamar mereka bertiga. Lalu di depan kamar mereka terlihatlah sesosok wanita berambut ungu memakai jepit rambut origami yang membuat mereka bertiga langsung terbangun serempak dan memasang wajah yang takut. "BANGUN KALIAN PEMALAS!." bentak wanita tersebut. "I...i...iya kakak!." jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak lalu mereka langsung menuju kamar mandi dan terjadilah saling berebut untuk mandi giliran pertama. "Huh dasar bodoh." wanita itu mendesah dan tersenyum kemudian dia pergi dari kamar mereka lalu menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan telah duduk seorang pria berambut jabrik oranye yang menunggu mereka untuk menunggu mereka untuk sarapan pagi. Wanita tersebut tiba di ruang makan lalu kemudian memberi ciuman hangat di pipi pria yang di cintainya lalu duduk di samping kanannya. "Konan, apa mereka semua sudah bangun?." tanya Yahiko. "Yah, mereka semua sudah bangun dengan cara sedikit kasar." jawab Konan senyum. "Kasar?" Yahiko mengangkat alisnya bingung. Konan tertawa kecil "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu, sekarang ayo kita sarapan." kata Konan sambil mengambil piringnya. "Selamat pagi, Konan, Yahiko." sapa seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu dengan sopan lalu duduk di samping kiri yahiko. "Pagi Itachi, di mana yang lain, Hidan dan Kisame?." tanya Yahiko. "Nanti sebentar lagi mereka juga turun." jawab Itachi lalu menyeruput teh hangatnya. "Hai semua selamat pagi~!." sapa seorang pria dengan ceria dan di belakang nya di ikuti pria lain berbadan tinggi dan besar yang mempunyai tatto tribal besar di lengan kanannya memberi salam tangan ke Yahiko dan yang lain. "Pagi Hidan, Kisame" kata Yahiko dan Konan sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Sial! cuaca hari ini dingin sekali walaupun aku tadi mandi pakai air panas." kata Kisame merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menggosok-gosok kan badannya. "Tentu saja karena cuaca hari ini sedang minus 5 paman Kisame." ucap seseorang dari belakang Kisame dan mengejutkan nya. "Hey nak jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu." Kisame menoleh ke pemuda tersebut dan memberikan tatapan kesal. Pemuda itu tertawa lalu ia meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku paman Kisame." katanya sambil menggarukan kepala belakang nya. Kisame pun hanya mengusap kepala pemuda tersebut dan memencet hidungnya. "Oww paman sakit." keluh pemuda itu. Lalu mereka duduk di kursinya, pemuda itu duduk di samping Konan menghadap arah pintu, sementara Hidan duduk di seberang Konan. "Hey sayang, kau sepertinya hari ini semangat sekali." kata Konan sambil memegang rambut jabrik pemuda itu. "Jelas aku semangat donk Bu, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bermain ski dan yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu yaitu perang bola saljunya." ucap si pemuda itu dan menyengir lebar sambil membuat tanda peace di tangan nya. Semua orang di ruangan lalu tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda itu kecuali Yahiko dan Konan hanya menggeleng kan kepala. "Anak ini." desah Yahiko. "Tapi dia buah cinta kita kan, sayang." kata Konan sambil memegang tangan Yahiko dan memandang nya. Yahiko pun membalas pandangan Konan dengan senyum. "Halo semua selamat pagi!." teriak lantang pemuda jabrik berambut hitam di ikuti si pirang dan merah di belakangnya. "Hay kak Obito, kak Dei, kak Sasori." ucap si jabrik kuning mealambaikan tangan nya ke arah mereka. "Yo Naruto!." kata Obito membuat pistol tangan ke Naruto sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori hanya melambaikan tangan. Lalu mereka duduk di kursinya, Deidara di seberang Itachi, Sasori di samping antara Naruto dan Hidan, sedangkan Obito di samping Deidara. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai, Hidan kau pimpin doanya." kata Yahiko. "Baik Kak." angguk Hidan. Lalu ia memulai doanya dan kemudian mereka semua memulai sarapan paginya. Setelah sarapan pagi mereka selesai terjadi hening sementara hingga Konan memulai pembicaraan. "Setelah merapikan ini salah satu dari kalian pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang nanti." kata Konan sambil menunjuk Sasori, Deidara, dan Obito. "Maaf kak, hari ini aku tidak bisa karena ada latihan." Sasori menolak lalu beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi dari ruangan. "Aku juga tidak bisa Kak, karena aku harus pergi ke pameran seni." Dei juga menolak lalu pergi dari ruangan. Konan pun langsung menatap Obito. "Berarti kau yang berbelanja nanti, oke.". Obito hanya mendesah pasrah "Heeh baiklah Kak.". "Kakak boleh aku ikut menemani kakak berbelanja?." tanya Naruto. "ya tentu saja Naruto." jawab Obito tersenyum. Mereka pun lalu merapikan alat-alat makannya dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Di pintu luar Rumah sudah berdiri Konan, Yahiko, Obito, dan Naruto. "Obito ini daftar belanjaan nya pastikan jangan sampai terlewat." kata Konan memberi sebuah kertas. "Ok Kak tenang saja." kata Obito mengambil kertas itu lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam kantong jacket lalu menatap Naruto sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Kau hati-hati di jalan ya nak.". "Ya ibu." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum. "Ayo Naruto kita pergi." kata Obito sambil berjalan. "Ok Kak, dah Ayah, dah Ibu." kata Naruto mencium pipi Konan dan Yahiko lalu menyusul Obito. "KAKAK TUNGGU AKU!.". Konan dan Yahiko pun cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Konan, aku berangkat dulu yaa." kata Yahiko sambil memegang tas kerjanya. Konan lalu menoleh ke Yahiko "Yaa kau juga hati-hati, sayang." kata Konan dengan nada yang halus menatap Yahiko. Yahiko cuma memgangguk kemudian ia mencium kening Konan lalu menuju ke Mobil SUV Escalade nya yang berada di Bagasi. Yahiko bekerja di sebuah stasiun kereta api Manchester Piccadily. Salah satu stasiun terbesar dan tersibuk inggris di mana ia bekerja sabagai kepala masinis di sana. Sementara itu dengan Obito dan Naruto. "Ya ampun dingin sekali hari ini." Obito menggigil sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya ke dada. "Bagiku biasa saja Kak." kata Naruto dengan santai. "Itu karena kau memakai 2 lapis jaket sedangkan aku hanya 1." kata Obito kesal. "Siapa suruh kakak memakai jaket hanya 1. Sudah tau sekarang cuacanya sedang minus 5 rasain kedinginan." kata Naruto meledek lalu tertawa. "Kau ini." kesal Obito lagi dan Naruto pun tertawa lagi. Memang benar pakaian yang di pakai mereka berbeda. Obito memakai jaket tebal berwarna coklat tua dan memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih di dalamnya. Memakai jeans biru dan sepatu sneakers Umbro berwarna coklat dengan warna putih di bagian alas bawah nya sedangkan Naruto memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan memakai sweater putih tebal di dalamnya lalu dia juga memakai cupluk putih beserta syalnya. Dia memakai jeans warna hitam dan sepatu sneakers Umbro berwarna putih dengan warna merah di alasnya dan berwarna hitam di bagian pinggir atasnya dan juga gambar permata berwarna hitam di tengahnya dengan tulisan "Umbro GT" di samping belakang permata tersebut. Setelah 30 menit mereka berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket. "Kakak, apa ibu belanja banyak hari ini?." tanya Naruto. "Sebentar aku lihat dulu daftar belanjaan nya." kata Obito lalu merogoh kantong jacket depannya dan mengambil kertas yang di berikan oleh Konan. "Hmm 1..2..3.. semuanya 50 jenis bahan makanan Naruto." kata Obito. "Banyak sekali kak. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai berburu yahooo...!." semangat Naruto yang membuat Obito terkekeh melihat tingkahnya tersebut. "Ya ayo Naruto." kata Obito menyeringai lalu merekapun memulai perburuannya. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai mencari bahan makanan lalu menuju ke tempat kasir. Di luar pintu supermarket, "Ahh akhirnya selesai juga belanjanya. Ibu benar-benar membuat kita kewalahan." kata Naruto meregangkan ototnya dan bernafas lega. "Benar...hey Naruto bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu untuk istirahat sebentar." Obito memberi saran. "Ide yang bagus Kak." Naruto menyetujui ide Obito dan memberinya jempol.

Di lain tempat di sebuah studio musik dimana Sasori bermain band bersama teman-temannya. Sasori saat ini sedang duduk di kursi kecil Drumnya sambil mendengarkan lagu di headset dan memutar-mutar stick drumnya untuk menunggu teman-temannya datang. Dandanan Sasori bisa di bilang seperti anak-anak Rock n Roll. Dia memakai jaket jeans dengan V neck sweater di dalamnya, celana jeans semi ketat, sepatu monkey boots, dan tak lupa aksesoris favoritnya yakni topi baseball yang selalu bagian pets nya di hadapkan ke belakang serta tindikan bulat hitam di kuping kiri dan kanannya. "Hay Sasori." sebuah suara muncul dari pintu studio. Orang tersebut berpenampilan sangar. Tatto di sekujur kedua tangannya, bertindik di bibir kiri dan memakai kalung perak, memakai vest tebal merah dengan T-shirt hitam di dalamnya, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu Umbro hitam dengan tiga garis merah di sampingnya. "Hay James." kata Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu mereka berjabat tangan. "Di mana yang lain?." tanya james lalu mengambil Bassnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi juga datang." jawab Sasori sambil bermain simbal Drumnya. Tak lama kemudian "Hay James, Sasori." sebuah suara muncul lagi menyapa mereka berdua. Orang itu berambut klimis, tatto tribal di lehernya dan memakai kacamata hitam. *PLAK!* "Kau kenapa tidak menungguku, Matt!." sela suara kesal dari belakang pria klimis itu dan memukul tengkuknya. "Hey itu sakit bodoh, lagi kau lama sekali mengganti pakaian seperti wanita saja." Matt kesal pada orang itu sambil mengosok-gosokkan tengkuknya yang merah padam akibat bekas pukulan tadi. James dan Sasori hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang temannya itu. "Sudahlah Billy, Matt memang benar kalau kau mengganti pakaian memang lama seperti wanita." kata Sasori meledek Billy. "Cih.." Billy hanya membuang muka. "Hey ayolah kita mulai bermain." kata James menyelempangkan bassnya. "Ayo Bill jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." kata Sasori tatapan maaf. Billy lalu mendesah "Heeh baiklah." kemudian dia mengambil gitar listriknya sedangkan Matt mengambil Microfon dan gitar listriknya juga. "Maaf aku terlambat." sebuah suara muncul lagi dari pintu masuk yang membuat mereka berempat menolehkan kepalanya. Orang itu berambut keriting panjang, memakai kacamata bening, bersweater tebal hijau, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu Nike merah. "Yo john."sapa Matt sementara yang lain hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. lalu Johnny langsung menuju alat keyboard dan memasang laptop applenya. "Oke semua kita mau membawakan lagu apa?." tanya Matt ke rekan-rekannya. Semuanya pun mulai berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita bawakan "The Death of Me dari Asking Alexandria"." Sasori memberi saran. "Boleh juga idemu , Sas." kata James dengan anggukan. "Aku juga setuju dengan Sasori." kata Billy. "Ide yang bagus, Sas!." Johnny memberi jempol pada Sasori. "Baiklah kalau kalian setuju dengan ide Sasori. Ayo kita mainkan lagunya dan buat KEBISINGAN!." kata Matt dengan teriakan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Obito yang berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari supermarket yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Mereka duduk menghadap ke arah danau yang besar dan memiliki pulau di tengahnya dan perahu-perahu yang tertutup oleh salju. "Ahh...akhirnya kita bisa duduk." Obito berdesah dan menyenderkan badannya. "Benar badanku berasa pegal sekali." keluh Naruto memegang punggungnya. "Kalau kau tidak kuat membawa belanjaan nya biar kakak saja yang membawanya." kata Obito kemudian menyeruput coklat panasnya yang di beli di supermarket tadi. "Tidak usah Kak. Aku masih kuat kok." Naruto menolak mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu Naruto memperhatikan sekitar area taman. "Ngomong-ngomong taman ini sepi sekali ya Kak.". "Mungkin hari ini para penduduk mengahangatkan diri di rumah karena cuaca yang dinginnya minta ampun begini Naruto." Obito berkata pada Naruto dengan nada mengigil. "Oh benar juga yaa." *HUACHIII!. SNIFF...SNIFF* kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Kak aku sudah gak kuat dengan dingin seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Hmm ayo kita pulang" kata Obito sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaan nya. Mereka berdua lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke arah jalan. Tak lama mereka berjalan. Mereka tiba-tiba melihat sebuah gundukan di pinggiran taman kota. "Kakak itu apa ya?." tanya Naruto menunjuk gundukan tersebut. "Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto. Ayo coba kita lihat ke sana." kata Obito yang juga bingung melihat gundukan yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke arah gundukan. Setelah mereka mendekati gundukan itu mereka kaget bukan kepalang dan membelalakkan matanya ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah gundukan salju melainkan tiga orang wanita berparas cantik yang tak sadarkan diri dan saling berpelukan. Perempuan itu memiliki ciri yang berbeda. Perempuan yang pertama mempunyai warna rambut yang jarang sekali di temui orang yakni berwarna merah. Dia memakai trench coat berwarna hitam, syal merah yang tebal, stocking hitam dengan dengan boots yang berwarna sama. Perempuan kedua memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam pekat yang panjang dan terurai, memakai trench coat berwarna abu-abu, memakai syal tebal berwarna putih, celana panjang ketat hitam, dan boots berwarna krem. Sedangkan perempuan yang terakhir, mempunyai rambut panjang terurai dan warnanya sama seperti rambut Naruto. Memakai sweater putih tebal, memakai rok yang senada dengan warna sweaternya, memakai syal hitam, kupluk putih dan juga memakai earmuff berwarna putih, memakai stocking hitam tebal dan long boots berwarna putih juga. "HAH! ti..tiga perempuan pingsan!." Naruto tercengang membelalak kan matanya. "Mu..mungkin mereka tidak kuat karena cuaca dingin ini Naruto. Jadi mereka tak sadarkan diri. Cepat kau panggil Taksi sebelum mereka terkena Hypotermia!." perintah Obito. "Ba..baik Kak!." Naruto mengangguk lalu menuju ke arah jalan. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun kembali dengan di ikuti supir taksi di belakangnya. "Ayo Kak kita bawa mereka." kata Naruto. Obito mengangguk kemudian ia menggendong ala bridal si rambut hitam, pak supir menggendong rambut merah, sedangkan Naruto si rambut pirang lalu mereka menuju ke Taksi yang terparkir di tepi jalan kemudian memasukkan nya ke dalam Mobil. "Pak antar kami ke Manville street way M30!." kata Obito dengan wajah yang panik karena khawatir terhadap kondisi ke 3 wanita itu. "Baik tuan!" angguk si supir. Lalu Mobil taksi itupun melaju kencang menuju tujuan. Bagaimana reaksi keluarga melihat apa yang di temukan oleh Naruto dan Obito.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Satu lagi fic ane yang baru namun tetap amburegul. Padahal baru juga buat chap ke 2 buat fic ane yang TF:DOTHD eh malah kepikiran lagi buat bikin fic baru hehehe. kalo di review monggo silahkan kalo nggak yaa it's a not problem for me yang penting ente semua bisa terhibur yee gak.

Untuk fic ini ane buat karena pengen banget buat fic tentang kehidupan normal tapi dengan karakter anime. Yaa emang keliatan nye aneh sih tapi ane pengen coba aja. ane ambil setting fic ini di kota Manchester, Inggris. Karena ane suka banget sama ini kota selain Clubnya Manchester United, pas liat di google kotanye bener-bener indah dan asri banget walaupun ini kota di sebut kota industri!.

Usia karakter ane kasih tau yaa:

Naruto usia 17 tahun sbg pelajar dan anak dari Yahiko dan Konan (aneh kan)

Yahiko usia 40 tahun sbg Ayah Naruto dan bekerja sbg kepala Masinis di

Konan usia 37 tahun sbg Ibu Naruto

Sasori usia 24 tahun adik ke 2 dari Konan sbg pelajar dan personil band RnR

Obito usia 22 Tahun adik ke 3 dari Konan sbg pelajar dan seorang gamers

Deidara usia 26 tahun adik 1 Konan sbg pelajar dan menggemari dunia seni

Itachi usia 41 tahun Sahabat baik Yahiko. seorang ahli jurnalis di "The Guardian"

Kisame usia 35 tahun adik 1 Yahiko. seorang anggota bikers "The Cavalary"

Hidan usia 30 tahun adik ke 2 Yahiko. mantan Hooligans kini seorang guru SMA

Untuk yang ke 3 wanitanya akan di kasih tau di chap berikutnya, oke!. Sekian dulu.

CR7 OUT ciaaooo...


	2. Chapter 2

Ane balik lagi dengan Chapter 2. Semoga bisa menghibur ente semua dan selamat membaca (^.)

Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Naruto dan Obito di kejutkan oleh penemuan 3 Orang gadis berparas cantik yang tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah Taman kota.

Pair: Naruto X Asia, Sasori X Rias, dan Obito X Akeno.

Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Mild language, typo, gak nyambung, abal, Real Hooligans, dan banyak lagi.

Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HD DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Selamat Membaca and enjoy ^_^

Chapter 2: Family Reaction

Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA 22/12/2013 10.00 AM

Di ruang Keluarga yang lumayan besar berkumpul Konan, Itachi, Hidan yang sedang duduk di Sofa dengan melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda. Konan dan Hidan sedang menonton siaran drama di TV LCD 32 inchnya yang terpajang dengan kuat di Dinding sementara Itachi sedang mencari informasi-informasi terbaru di Laptop lenovo nya untuk di jadikan bahan berita di korannya karena dia bekerja di perusahaan surat kabar inggris "The Guardian" sebagai seorang Jurnalis. Konan lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari TV menuju ke arah Jam yang berada di Lemari panjang menyamping berwarna putih. Di atas lemari itu juga di pajang Bingkai-bingkai Foto Keluarga mereka. "Naruto dan Obito kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga yaa?." kata Konan dengan nada dan wajah khawatir. "Mungkin Supermarket nya sedang ramai-ramainya Konan, ini kan mau Natal." kata Itachi memandang sebentar ke arah Konan lalu mengetik kembali di laptopnya. Hidan menengok ke Konan dan ikut bicara. "Benar apa yang barusan di bilang Itachi kak. Sebentar lagi kan mau Natal. Jadi pasti mereka pulang agak lama, bersabarlah nanti juga mereka pulang." katanya menenangkan Konan. Konan hanya mendesah dan memejamkan Matanya sebentar lalu dia dan itachi hanya tersenyum pada Konan. Dia khawatir sekali jika sesuatu terjadi kepada anak semata wayangnya. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?." suara Kisame muncul yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke dia. "Ini, Kakak sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto." kata Hidan. "Lho diakan sedang berbelanja bersama si Obito kenapa harus khawatir?." kata Kisame menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian dia duduk di samping Itachi. "Konan khawatir karena jam segini mereka juga belum pulang." kata Itachi melirik ke Kisame sambil mengaduk-aduk Kopi Susunya. Kisame menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Ya ampun Kakak, nantinya juga mereka akan pulang tunggu saja tak mungkin mereka akan berlama-lama di sana di hari yang dingin seperti ini." katanya lalu terkekeh. Setelah Kisame berkata begitu, suara klakson Mobil terdengar dari luar. "Nah baru ku bilang, mereka sudah pulang kan." lanjutnya lalu dia meminum bir Carlsberg yang di bawanya. Konan pun langsung bangun dari duduknya menuju pintu luar.

Di pintu luar Naruto merasa gugup . Dia bingung mau berkata apa ke keluarganya terutama oleh Ibunya tentang yang baru saja ia dan Obito temukan. Dia pun kemudian mendesah dan harus menghadapi resikonya. Pintu pun di buka dan Konan muncul dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tapi dia menjadi bingung ketika melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan wajah ragu dan takutnya seperti itu. "Sayang, ayo masuk, kenapa kau diam seperti itu?. Dan ke mana si Obito?." tanya Konan dengan menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kakak masih ada di dalam Taksi." jawab Naruto menunduk. sementara di dalam Mobil Obito cuma berkeringat dingin lantaran takut terkena marah dari Kakaknya makanya dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menjelaskan nya. "Lantas kenapa, ongkosnya kurang atau jangan-jangan belajaan nya ketinggalan ya." kata Konan sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak Ibu bukan itu.". "Lalu apa?" tanya Konan lagi. 'Aduh aku bingung harus bilang apa ya' gumam Naruto. "Begini Bu, tadi Aku dan kak Obito tak sengaja menemukan...eee" Naruto ragu untuk menjawab sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Menemukan apa?." tanya Konan menyipitkan matanya. "Me...menemukan..." Naruto masih ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Jawab yang benar Naruto. Apa yang kau temukan?!." Konan membentak kesal ke Naruto. Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya "Aku dan kak Obito menemukan 3 Wanita pingsan di Taman Kota saat kita pulang tadi." jawabnya dengan mantap. Konan terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Anaknya. "A..apa kau menemukan 3 Wanita pingsan!.". "Ya Bu." angguk Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." kata Konan dengan memegang Rambut jabrik Naruto."Aku takut nanti Ibu akan marah kalau aku membawanya ke sini." ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Konan menggeleng "Tentu tidak sayang, sekarang cepat bawa mereka masuk sebelum mereka nanti terkena Hypotemia." katanya sambil memegang pipinya. Naruto pun tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Benarkah!, terima kasih Bu. Tapi Bu nanti kalau Ayah tahu bagaimana?.". "Sudah, nanti Ibu akan memberitahunya. Sekarang cepat bawa mereka masuk." kata Konan. "Baik Bu!." Naruto mengangguk lalu menuju ke taksi sementara Konan pergi ke dalam memanggil Hidan dan Kisame untuk membantu mereka.

"Hidan, Kisame. Cepat bantu Naruto dan Obito!." Konan memerintah ketika mereka dengan Itachi sedang menonton siaran langsung pertandingan Baseball antara Philadelphia Eagles melawan New York Yankees di channel ESPN. Hidan lalu menoleh ke Konan"Huh, memang belanjaan nya banyak ya Kak?." tanya Hidan. "Sudah kalian bantu saja sana nanti juga akan tahu." kata Konan lalu ia duduk di sofa dan mematikan TVnya. "Baiklah." angguk Hidan kemudian dia bangun lalu menuju Naruto di ikuti Kisame di belakangnya. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi Konan?." tanya Itachi yang berada di seberangnya. "Naruto dan Obito menemukan 3 Orang Wanita pingsan di Taman Kota." jawab Konan. "Apa!." Itachi kaget dan menyipitkan matanya. Saat di luar Mereka berdua matanya melotot dan melebarkan mulutnya karena terkejut apa yang di bawa atau lebih tepatnya di gendong oleh Naruto dan Obito yakni 2 Wanita berparas cantik berambut hitam dan kuning yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Wow wow wow Naruto, siapa yang kau bawa ini?." tanya Kisame tercengang melihat dan menunjuk gadis yang di gendong oleh Naruto. Naruto menggeleng "Aku tidak tau siapa ini Paman. Tolong bawa yang satu lagi masih ada didalam Taksi." katanya lalu ia menuju ke dalam Rumah bersama Obito yang menggendong si rambut hitam. Kisame lalu menuju ke Taksi kemudian menggendong wanita yang satunya lagi sementara Hidan membayar ongkos Taksi dan membawa belanjaan nya. Itachi yang berada di ruang keluarga cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedatangan mereka yang membawa gadis asing yang di bawa ke dalam kamar sementara Konan hanya terdiam melihatnya. Setelah mereka selesai meletakkan 3 wanita itu ke dalam kamar yang kosong, mereka lalu berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan ekspresi yang tidak karuan. "Aku pulang...ho, ada apa ini?." sapa Dei kepada mereka semua kemudian memasang wajah bingung melihat ekspresi mereka seperti itu. Di belakang Deidara Sasori muncul yang sedang memainkan stick Drumnya lalu memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Dei ketika melihat mereka. "Hey ada apa ini?. Kenapa kalian tegang seperti itu?." kemudian dia menoleh ke Deidara. "Dei mereka semua kenapa?." tanyanya. "Oh, aku juga tidak tahu" kata Deidara mengangkat kedua Bahunya. Obito lalu menolehkan matanya ke arah mereka berdua. "Kalian duduklah ada suatu hal yang baru saja terjadi." Dei dan Sasori menjadi penasaran di buatnya kemudian mereka duduk di Sofa. Sesaat Deidara dan Sasori duduk, pintu terbuka oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yahiko dengan wajah ceria dan lelahnya. "Aku pulang...hmm ada apa ini?. Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?." tanyanya dengan heran. "Yahiko, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal padamu." kata Konan menatap yahiko dengan wajah serius. Mendengar itu Yahiko hanya menaikkan alis matanya lalu ia duduk berseberangan dengan Konan. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah yang tegang kecuali Deidara dan Sasori karena mereka belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yahiko pun ingin tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Konan lalu ia bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?." tanya Yahiko menatap tajam ke Konan. Konan pun menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Naruto dan Obito menemukan 3 Wanita di taman kota dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.". Yahiko terperanjat dan membulatkan mata sementara Deidara dan Sasori berteriak dengan bersamaan "APAAA!.". Yahiko kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa benar itu, Naruto?." tanya Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yahiko. "I..i...iya Ayah." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "Waktu aku ingin pulang, aku dan kak Obito melihat mereka tak sadarkan diri di Taman Kota. Aku mengira mereka pingsan karena udara cuaca dingin tadi pagi. Jadi aku dan Kakak memutuskan membawa mereka ke Rumah. Aku ingin menolong mereka, Yah. Karena aku takut kalau di biarkan di Taman sana mereka bisa mati. Ayah dan Ibu kan pernah mengatakan padaku. Kalau kita itu harus saling membantu sesama manusia pada saat mereka sedang keadaan kesulitan maupun dalam keadaan tepuruk sekalipun, benarkan?." Naruto menjelaskan nya secara panjang dengan wajah serius menatap ke arah Yahiko dan yang lainnya. mendengar penjelasan itu Yahiko memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil bangga, Konan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sementara yang lain tersenyum kepada Naruto. Konan lalu menuju ke arah Naruto kemudian dia duduk di sampingnya. "Kau memang anak yang luar biasa yang mempunyai hati seperti malaikat. Ibu bahagia sekali mempunyai anak sepertimu." kata Konan dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Yang lainpun menatap mereka dengan tersenyum. Konan kemudian mencium kening Naruto sementara dirinya hanya menyengir lebar dan memejamkan mata ke arah Konan. Konan lalu melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya dengan telunjuknya kemudian ia berdiri dan berkata kepada mereka semua. "Baiklah aky akan membuat sup hangat dan coklat panas untuk kalian semua dan juga Wanita itu!." kata Konan dengan lantang. "HOREEE!." teriak semua orang di ruangan sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di udara kecuali Yahiko dan Itachi yang hanya tersenyum.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sekian chap 2 dari ane mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ente-ente semua hehehe...

dan terima kasih atas review dan flamenya padahal ane gak ngarepin loh eh tapi ternyata ada yang mau ngereview juga cerita ane yang amburegul ne thx.

Dan ini usia untuk para Wanita nya:

Rias usia 23 tahun (identitas masih misteri)

Akeno usia 20 tahun (identitas masih misteri)

Asia usia 17 tahun (identitas masih misteri)

Sekian dulu.

CR7 OUT ADIOS FELLASSS...!


	3. Chapter 3

Hay ane kembali lagi dengan chapter 3. Semoga makin suka dengan cerita ane yang amberegul dan aneh ini, Thanks banget yang udah mau nge fol dan favs nya, ane jadi makin semangat nih buat bikin ceritanya. Ok tanpa banyak omong ini dia Chap 3 nya.

Summary: Kehidupan baru keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. di mana dia dan kakaknya di kejutkan oleh penemuan 3 Wanita berparas cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota.

Pair: Naruto X Asia, Sasori X Rias, Obito X Akeno.

Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.

Warning: Normal Life, Original branded name, AU, Mild language, Gak nyambung, Abal, Real Hooligans, OOC all Character, dan masih banyak lagi.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Terhibur

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/13 14.00 PM

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di atas Kasurnya sambil menatap luar Jendela yang saat ini sedang di turuni hujan salju. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang masuk ke Kamarnya dan mengejutkan nya. "Hey Naruto kenapa kau bengong begitu?." Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh...! Paman, aku sedang tidak bengong kok. Aku cuma menatap hujan salju yang sedang turun. Aku kira Paman ikut yang lainnya pergi jalan-jalan." kata Naruto yang bersandar di tembok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang Kepala. Itachi lalu duduk di Kursi belajar Naruto dan berkata. "Aku malas saja lagipula mereka hanya pergi ke Museum. Kukira mereka ingin pergi menonton Teater.". Naruto tertawa dan berkata "Paman seperti Ibu saja suka menonton Teater. Apalagi kalau ceritanya mengharukan pasti Ibu Menangis." katanya kemudian menyeringai. "Benarkah?." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya Paman, itu benar." Naruto mengangguk. Itachi tertawa mendengar itu sementara Naruto tawa nyengirnya. Itachi lalu menghentikan tawanya lalu berkata kepada Naruto yang masih terkekeh geli. "Hey Naruto, bagaimana keadaaan ketiga Wanita itu sekarang?." Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu menepuk Jidatnya. "Eh iya ya aku juga belum melihatnya. Ayo kita ke sana Paman." kata Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya dan Itachi bangun dari kursinya lalu mereka menuju ke ruangan ketiga Wanita itu yang terletak di samping tengah besebelahan dengan kamar mereka bertiga (Obito, Deidara, Sasori) dan kamar Yahiko-Konan. Itachi lalu masuk ke kamar di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya kemudian dia memegang kening mereka masing-masing secara bergantian. "Demam mereka sudah mulai turun Naruto." kata Itachi. Naruto mendesah lega "Syukurlah mereka Baik-baik saja.". Itachi tersenyum lalu dia memberikan kompres air hangat baru ke kening mereka bertiga dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara batuk dari si Wanita berambut merah. "Paman ada yang sadar si rambut merah!." kata Naruto terkejut dan menunjuk wanita itu. Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian ia duduk di samping kiri wanita itu sementara Naruto berdiri di sampingnya Itachi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?." tanya Itachi. "A..aku a...ada di mana?." kata si rambut merah dengan suara yang terbata-bata. "Kakak berada di rumahku, tadi pagi aku dan kakakku menemukan kalian bertiga tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir Taman kota." Naruto menjelaskan nya dengan senyum hangat. "Aku pingsan?." kata si rambut merah dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyipit kan mata. Naruto mengangguk kemudian si rambut merah duduk di kasurnya lalu menoleh ke arah dua Wanita di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?." tanyanya. "Mereka tidak apa-apa, hanya tinggal menunggu sadarnya saja kok." jawab Itachi. "Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa nama Kakak?." tanya Naruto. "Namaku Rias Demelza Alderchy. Kalau kalian?." Rias bertanya balik menatap Naruto dan Itachi. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto menunjuk dirinya kemudian dia menunjuk Itachi "Dan ini Pamanku Uchiha Itachi.". "Salam kenal." Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Rumah Kakak berada di mana? supaya aku dan paman bisa mengantar kakak pulang." Naruto bertanya lagi dengan ramah."Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi." jawab Rias dengan sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi dan Naruto bingung dengan jawaban Rias tersebut. lalu Itachi bertanya lagi dengan rasa penasaran. "Memang apa yang terjadi pada Rumahmu?.". Kemudian Rias menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. "Waktu itu, Aku dan Adikku sedang tertidur lelap dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar banyak suara benda-benda pecah yang berasal dari ruang keluargaku. Aku lalu bangun untuk memeriksanya, aku terkejut ketika sampai di sana. Aku melihat semua barang di ruang keluargaku hancur berserakan di lantai dan lebih dari itu aku juga melihat beberapa orang memakai topeng yang aneh sedang menghancurkan barang-barang lainnya yang masih tersisa. Wajah ku langsung memucat dan panik melihat itu. Aku lalu berlari menuju kamar untuk membangunkan adikku. Setelah membangunkan mereka, kamipun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah. Saat kami ingin ke sana tiba-tiba saja salah seorang bertopeng itu melihat kami dan mengejar kami dengan membawa sebuah pisau besar. Wajah kami langsung memucat, perasaan takut dan panik akan kematian muncul. Lalu kami bertiga berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai keluar rumah. Sialnya, Orang bertopeng itu berhasil menangkap tanganku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Beruntungnya, Adikku lalu mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang besar dan memukul kepala orang bertopeng itu hingga terjatuh pingsan. Aku bernafas lega dengan air mata yang mengalir. kemudian adikku menarik tanganku dan kembali berlari hingga akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari gerombolan orang bertopeng itu dan menyelamatkan diri." Rias menceritakan nya dengan mengerutkan dahinya memandang Naruto dan Itachi. Naruto dan Itachi begitu terkejut mendengar cerita tragedi mengerikan yang di alami oleh Rias tadi. "Brengsek, Keterlaluan sekali perbuatan mereka tak akan bisa di maafkan!." geram Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Itachi menoleh ke Naruto dan menenangkan amarahnya. "Tenanglah Naruto, kita belum tau siapa yang melakukan perbuatan gila ini. Aku juga benci dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh mereka ini." kata Itachi kembali menoleh ke Rias. "Aku takut kalau mereka kembali menerorku dan juga adik-adikku lagi." kata Rias dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto menenangkan Rias "Kakak tidak perlu cemas, kami akan melindungi kakak, tenang saja. Di sini tempatnya aman dan juga ramai kok, ya kan Paman." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Itachi. Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian Rias mendesah lega dan tersenyum kepada mereka. "Terima kasih Naruto, Paman Itachi.". Naruto hanya tercengir lebar sementara Itachi memejamkan matanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dua wanita yang ada di sebelah Rias mulai sadarkan diri. "I..ini di...mana?." suara lemah si rambut pirang terdengar. "Ugh, apa yang terjadi padaku dan di mana ini?." suara si rambut bersurai hitam memegang kepala kirinya dan memperhatikan kamar sekitar. Naruto dan Itachi hanya menatap kedua wanita itu sedangkan Rias mendesah senang memandang adiknya. "Akeno, Asia syukurlah kalian sudah sadar." kata Rias menaruh tangan di dadanya. Akeno dan Asia lalu duduk dengan keadaan yang masih lemah kemudian mereka memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya lalu menatap Rias. "Sekarang kalian berada di Rumah Keluarga Naruto" kata Rias memegang kepala Asia yang berada di tengahnya. "Naruto?." tanya Akeno dengan suara yang lemah. "Dia dan kakaknya yang tadi menolong kita saat kita pingsan di Taman Kota tadi pagi." kata Rias menunjuk Naruto dan juga Itachi memperkenalkan nya kepada mereka. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Akeno dan Asia yang sontak membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Asia sementara Itachi mengangguk. "Itu benar, aku yang menolong kalian. Jika tidak, mungkin kalian sudah terkena Hyportemia kali." kata Naruto dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Terima kasih atas pertolongan nya, Naruto." kata Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Te..terima kasih, Naruto." kata Asia menatapnya dengan pipi yang masih memerah. "Ya ya sama-sama." kata Naruto menggoyang kan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menoleh ke arah lain kemudian terkekeh. Itachi lalu bangun dari Kursinya. "Ayo ke Dapur, pasti kalian lapar. Ibu Naruto sudah membuatkan sup untuk kalian." Itachi berkata menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap mereka. Naruto mengangguk sementara Rias tersenyum lalu menatap kedua Adiknya. "Ayo Akeno, Asia" katanya memegang tangan kedua Adiknya. Mereka berdua mengangguk "Ya Kakak.". Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari Kasurnya lalu mengikuti Naruto dan Itachi menuju ke Dapur.

Mereka takjub ketika melihat isi Ruangan Keluarga Naruto. Mereka merasakan suasana yang tenang dan damai dalam Ruangan ini. Di sana mereka melihat dua buah Sofa besar nan empuk berwarna putih dan di atas Sofa itu di penuhi juga oleh Bantal-bantal yang empuk pula. Sebuah Meja Kaca kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah antara Sofa itu dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah Vas bunga dengan Bunga Melati putih yang bawah Sofa dan Meja itu terletak sebuah Karpet berwarna abu-abu yang halus dan bersih tanpa kotoran sedikit pun. Di bagian dindingnya, mereka melihat sebuah LCD TV Samsung berukuran 32 inch yang menempel kuat di dinding tersebut dan di bagian atas TVnya terpajang enam buah guci yang terbuat dari Kayu sedangkan di samping kiri dan kanan TV itu terpajang masing-masing tiga buah Guci Keramik berukuran kecil. Di bagian bawah TV nya, sebuah lemari putih berukuran sedang yang memanjang ke samping. Di atas lemari itu terdapat sebuah Jam kecil berbentuk Big Ben dan Bingkai-bingkai Foto Keluarga Naruto. "Rumah mu besar juga, terlihat nyaman, damai, dan juga bersih." kata Rias memperhatikan Ruangan tersebut. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Ini adalah berkat kerja keras ayahku sebagai kepala masinis di Manchester." katanya dengan menongak kan kepalanya ke atas lalu menoleh ke arah ketiga Wanita itu. "Wow hebat sekali Ayahmu!." kata Asia melebarkan matanya. "Hehehe, Suatu hari nanti Aku akan mengikuti jejak Ayahku yang seorang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah itu." katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Itachi memandang Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Naruto kemudian balik bertanya ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana dengan Orang tua kalian?." tanyanya. Rias beserta adiknya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedih. Naruto dan Itachi juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke Rias dan Adiknya. "Orang tua kami sudah tidak ada." kata Rias dengan suara yang gemetar. Naruto kaget sementara Itachi menyempitkan matanya. "Ma..maaf aku tidak tau. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya begitu." kata Naruto dengan menyesal dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." kata Rias mengelengkan kepala. "Aku dan Keluarga Naruto turut berduka Rias. Tapi apa boleh aku tau penyebab kedua Orang tuamu meninggal?." tanya Itachi menatap intens Rias. "Kedua Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan maut." jawab Rias dengan nada datar. Itachi dan Naruto hanya memandang Rias dengan tatapan iba. Riasmenundukkan kepalanya kembali lalu berkata "Sebelum mereka pergi dsn terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Mereka memberiku pesan agar selalu menjaga Adikku dan melindunginya apapun resiko yang terjadi." kata Rias dengan gemetar dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Akeno dan Asia menatap Rias dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kakak...". Naruto menghampiri Rias lalu menepuk pundakny dan menatapnya. Rias pun membalas menatap mata biru saphire Naruto. "Jangan bersedih seperti itu Kak. Lagipula Kakak sudah berhasil melindungi dan menjaga Kak Akeno dan Asia dari kejadian penyerangan itu. Kak Rias adalah Kakak terbaik yang mereka punya." kata Naruto menatap serius ke arahnya. "Naruto..." Rias terkejut dan melebarkan matanya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto. 'Lagi-lagi anak ini membuat orang terdiam seperti ini.' gumam Itachi tersenyum ke pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian tertawa dengan mata terpejam dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya. Rias tersenyum ke pemuda pirang itu. lalu Naruto berjalan kembali sambil berkata ke mereka bertiga "Ayo kalian pasti sudah lapar.". Rias mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali mengikuti Naruto dan Itachi. 'Orang ini menarik sekali' gumam Asia memandang punggung Naruto yang gagah sementara Akeno terdiam dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Mereka berlima kini sudah sampai di ruang dapur Naruto. Ruang dapur Naruto terlihat begitu sederhana namun begitu modern. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali alat-alat elektronik seperti Blender, Mesin pembuat kopi panas, Microwave, Rice cooker, dan Alat Pematang roti yang terletak di atas lemari makan. Naruto dan yang lain kemudian duduk di bangku dengan posisi berbeda-beda. Naruto dan Itachi duduk di sebelah kiri sementara duduk di seberang mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka duduk Yahiko dan Konan muncul dan menyapa mereka. "Hay Itachi, Hay Sayang." kata Konan tersenyum hangat kepada mereka sementara Yahiko hanya diam lalu mereka duduk. Yahiko di samping kiri Naruto sedangkan Konan di samping Yahiko. Lalu mata Konan mengarah ke Rias dan Adiknya. "Kalian sudah sadar." katanya dengan sumringah. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? sudah membaik?." tanya Yahiko dengan nada yang sama. "Iya, kami sudah baikan terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian." kata Rias membungkuk kan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. "Sama-sama, kalau boleh aku tau siapa nama kalian?." tanya Konan. "Namaku Rias Demelza Alderchy." Rias menunjuk dirinya lalu kemudian memegang pundak Akeno dan Asia. "Dan ini Adikku, Akeno Blythe Alderchy dan Asia Frederika Burdette Alderchy." kata Rias. "Salam kenal." kata mereka berdua dengan senyuman. "Wah nama kalian indah sekali dan pasti sulit untuk di ingat" kata Yahiko yang heran dengan nama itu. "Panggil saja aku Rias, sementara untuk adikku panggil saja Akeno dan Asia." kata Rias dengan mata terpejam. Yahiko dan Konan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bertiga kemudian menyantap sup hangat buatan Konan sampai habis. Suara pintu bel Rumah berbunyi saat mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama. "Wah mereka pasti sudah pulang." kata Itachi. "Biar aku yang membuka kan pintunya." kata Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arah Itachi. "Ya, terima kasih Akeno" kata Itachi yang membalas senyuman nya. Akeno bangun dari kursinya menuju ke pintu depan.

Saat Akeno membukakan pintu untuk mereka, mereka pun tekejut dengan mulut melebar melihat kemunculan Akeno di depan pintu. Akeno yang melihat itu sedikit berkeringat dingin lalu ia mengagetkan mereka. "Hei kenapa kalian diam, ayo masuk!." kata Akeno menggentak mereka. mereka lalu sadar dari khayalannya kemudian masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ruang makan di ikuti oleh Akeno di belakangnya untuk membuat teh panas. Saat mereka masuk ke ruang makan, mereka melihat Itachi, Yahiko, Konan, dan Naruto sedang duduk di sana kemudian mereka juga melihat dua orang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka. Mata Sasori tertuju pada wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Rias. Rias pun juga menatap mata Sasori dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. 'Sialan..dia manis sekali. Saat aku menatapnya jantungku langsung berdebar sangat kencang.' gumam Sasori. Hidan lalu duduk di samping kiri tengah Yahiko dan Kisame duduk di samping kanan Itachi sementara Deidara, Obito, dan Sasori berdiri di belakang Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, dan Naruto. Akeno datang lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Kemudian Kisame berkata kepada mereka. "Kalian sudah bangun, bagaimana kondisi kalian sekarang?." tanya Kisame dan menyeringai. "Aku dan Adikku sekarang sudah membaik berkat pertolongan kalian. jika tidak di tolong oleh Naruto dan kalian pasti sekarang kami sudah menjadi beku akibat kedinginan." kata Rias dengan senyuman hangat. "Kalau boleh ku tau, siapa nama kalian?." tanya Hidan dengan ramahnya. Lalu Rias pun memperkenalkan diri dan adiknya kepada Hidan dan yang lainnya kecuali Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, dan Naruto. Lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti dan tekesan akan nama Rias dan Adiknya. "Namamu indah sekali, seperti orangnya." kata Sasori menatap dan tersenyum ke arah Rias. "Tidak juga kok." kata Rias yang tertunduk. Naruto dan yang lain hanya mendesah mendengar gombalan Sasori tadi. Konan lalu menyempitkan matanya ke arah Sasori yang langsung membuatnya merinding. Lalu Hidan bertanya lagi kepada Rias. "Rumahmu dimana Rias?.". Rias menjawabnya dengan ragu ."E...Rumahku.." sebelum Rias menyelesaikan jawabannya, Itachi kemudian meyelaknya. "Rumah Rias di hancur kan oleh orang tak di kenal sehingga dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi." kata Itachi memejamkan matanya sementara Rias menundukkan kepala. Konan terkejut mendengar itu, Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya, Kisame menyempitkan matanya, sementara yang lain kecuali Naruto berteriak serempak "APAAAA..!."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Akhirnya kelar juga Chap 3 semoga kalian nambah suka dengan cerita ane yang aneh dan menyimpang ini. hihihi...

SEKIAN DULU

CR7 OUT SEE GOOD BYEEE...!

KEEP CALM AND GO TO HELL...!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 UP!. Thx yang udah review cerita ane ini, semoga kalian makin suka sama cerita ane yang nambah amburadul neh Hehehe. Ok langsung saja tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi di baca ceritanya.

Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.

Pair: Naruto X Asia, Sasori X Rias, Obito X Akeno.

Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.

Warning: Normal Life, Original Branded Name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, OOC all character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mas Kis dan HS DxD punya Ichiei.I, ane hanya minjem doank. Peace V (T_T).

Chapter 4: Life With the New Family

Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/13 14.30 PM

Suasana di Ruang makan Rumah Naruto sedang dalam kondisi tercengang karena akibat perkataan Itachi barusan tentang Rumah tinggal si gadis berambut merah, Rias. Rias dan adiknya cuma menundukkan kepala dan terdiam membisu. Deidara kemudian memulai pembicaraan dengan nada amarahnya. "Brengsek, siapa yang tega melakukan semua itu?.". Itachi menggelengkan kepala "Aku belum tahu ini semua masih misteri.". "Keterlaluan sekali orang-orang ini, tak bisa di maafkan!." kata Sasori yang menggertak marah. Semua orang termasuk Rias terkejut melihat amarah Sasori yang seperti itu. Sasori menatap ke semuanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma...maaf aku hanya terbawa emosi.". "Tenanglah Sas, kita pasti akan mengetahui siapa pelakunya suatu saat." kata Obito memegang pundak Sasori. Sasori kemudian menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Maaf ya, Sasori orangnya memang tempramental." kata Konan ke Rias dan Adiknya. Mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah Itachi menceritakan tragedi yang di alami ketiga Wanita itu, mereka semua lalu kembali ke ruangan nya masing-masing dengan wajah yang marah bercampur sedih setelah mendengar kejadian itu terutama Sasori dengan sifat tempramental nya karena dia benci sekali dengan perbuatan kelompok para bajingan itu. Di kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang duduk di lantai mebel kayunya memandang pamannya, Hidan yang sedang duduk di sisi Kasurnya. "Aku benar-benar benci sekali dengan orang-orang ini, Paman." katanya dengan raut muka kesal dan menggertakkan giginya. Hidan menjawabnya dengan raut muka datar ke Naruto. "Aku juga tidak suka dengan kelakuan kelompok iblis ini" lalu ia menaruh tangan di dagunya."Aku rasa perbuatan penyerangan yang di lakukan mereka-mereka ini sudah di rencanakan kalau di lihat dari cerita Rias barusan." katanya dengan menyempitkan mata. Naruto mengangguk "Mungkin juga apa yang di katakan paman itu benar." katanya melebarkan mata. Hidan tertawa menanggapinya. Pembicaraan mereka tehenti ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuklah." kata Naruto. Pintu pun di buka dan menampak kan seorang gadis belia seusia Naruto yang tak lain adalah Asia. Naruto tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Asia, ayo masuk.". Asia mengangguk kemudian ia memasuki kamar si pemuda jabrik itu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?." tanyanya menatap gadis pirang itu yang pipinya memerah. "Tidak, aku cuma ingin kemari hanya untuk melihat kamarmu saja." kata Asia sambil memainkan jarinya. Naruto menangguk "Ouh, ya beginilah kamarku sederhana saja tidak ada bagusnya." kata Naruto menatap seluruh ruangannya lalu terkekeh kecil. Asia kemudian memperhatikan kamar Naruto dengan seksama. Kamar dinding Naruto berwarna putih cemerlang dan di penuhi oleh poster-poster pemain sepakbola idolanya seperti David Beckham, Ruud Van Nistelrooy, Ryan Giggs, Eric Cantona, dan terakhir idola yang paling di sukainya yakni Cristiano Ronaldo, Di pintu kamarnya terdapat 3 jersey Manchester United yakni musim 1998/1999, 2007/2008, dan 2012/2013 yang di gantungkan di belakang pintunya. Tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman berselimutkan putih dan di atasnya terdapat tiga bantal yang sama nyamannya. Di bawah tempat tidurnya terdapat tiga laci berwarna putih dan juga karpet yang lembut dengan warna yang sama. Alas kamar Naruto terbuat dari mebel kayu berwarna coklat terang. Di dinding atas kasurnya terdapat rak buku Naruto dan juga papan tulis kecil berwarna putih. Lemari baju Naruto berada di pojok kiri berwarna coklat tua. Di meja belajarnya ada lampu kecil untuk ia belajar, tempat berkas dan juga laptop apple nya agar ia mencari bahan pelajaran untuk pekerjaan rumahnya. Di kolong meja belajarnya juga terdapat lemari kecil berwarna putih. Asia memandang kagum kamar Naruto dan ia juga mencium dan merasakan aroma parfum laki-laki miliknya tak terasa pipinya kembali merona merah."Bagaimana?." tanya Naruto yang terheran melihat wajah Asia seperti itu. Asia sadar dari lamunannya kemudian berkata "Kamarmu bagus sekali dan juga bersih, aku suka." kata Asia menatap naruto dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Pipi Naruto memerah saat Asia tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. "Ahaha kau ini bisa saja." kata Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan malu. Hidan yang memandang kedua remaja ini berbicara cuma bisa tersenyum lalu ia berkata kepada mereka. "Ehem Naruto, paman keluar dulu yaa supaya kalian berdua bisa enak ngobrol nya."

Hidan menggodanya sambil menyenggolkan sikutnya ke lengan Naruto dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Asia. "Ya paman." kata Naruto kesal dan pipi yang masih memerah sedangkan Asia hanya terdiam menunduk dengan pipi yang sama seperti Naruto. Hidan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar dengan tawa besarnya. "Pamanmu sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan." kata Asia memandang Hidan yang pergi. "Dia orangnya memang seperti itu suka sekali menggoda orang. Dia juga orangnya humoris, makanya setiap aku selalu merasa bosan, aku selalu minta di hibur olehnya dengan cerita konyol dan lucu buatannya." kata Naruto menatap Asia. Asia menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto lalu mengangguk. Naruto kemudian bangun dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?." tanya Naruto yang bersender di kursi dan menaruh kaki kanan di atas dengkul kaki kirinya. Asia duduk di sisi kasurnya lalu berkata "Aku sudah sehat Naruto, ini semua berkat sup dan coklat panas buatan Ibumu." kata Asia dengan wajah yang senang. Naruto tertawa sebentar lalu berkata. "Ibuku memang ahli dalam hal seperti itu. Ibuku tahu sekali apa yang ingin di masak ketika ada seseorang yang sakit dan keesokan harinya pasti akan sehat kembali." kata Naruto memandang luar jendela dan tersenyum. Asia menundukkan kepalanya lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih "Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai ibu seperti dia. Aku jadi iri.". Naruto menoleh ke Asia terdiam. Asia berkata kembali dengan suara yang gemetar. "Seandainya mereka masih ada, mungkin aku masih bisa merasakan cinta, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan seperti kedua orang tuamu itu." katanya yang mulai sedikit mengembankan air mata. Naruto menyempitkan matanya menatap Asia kemudian ia beranjak dari Kursinya lalu menghampiri Asia kemudian ia memeluknya dengan erat. Asia teperanjat dan membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto memeluk dirnya tersebut. "Kau tidak usah bersedih lagi. Aku kan sudah menanggap kau dan kakak mu sebagai keluarga ku sendiri, jadi pasti kau akan selalu merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang di keluarga ku ini." kata Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengelus rambut pirang Asia. "Na..Naruto!." Asia terkejut dan terbata. "Dan aku juga berjanji akan melindungi mu dari para komplotan itu." lanjut Naruto dengan berbisik di telinganya Asia. Mendengar kata dari Naruto tersebut, perasaan Asia kini menjadi tenang dan juga bahagia. Asia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam hatinya semenjak ia berada di sisi Naruto, padahal ia juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi entah mengapa ia begitu kagum sekali dengan sikap Naruto yang dewasa seperti itu. Dia juga merasakan kehangatan dalam diri Naruto saat memeluk dirinya. Asia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang gemetar "Te..terima kasih, Naruto.". "Mmm." Naruto berdeham dan mengangguk kan kepala. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan nya lalu memandang Asia yang pipinya bersemu merah. "Wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti itu, Asia. Apa kau masih demam?." tanya Naruto memegang kening Asia. Asia menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari keningnya "A...a...aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku permisi dulu yaa." kata Asia yang salah tingkah kemudian ia bangun lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil melihat kepergian Asia yang seperti itu. Ia kemudian mengambil Laptopnya di meja belajarnya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan membuka laptopnya untuk ber-chat bersama kawan-kawannya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam, seluruh keluarga Naruto bersama Rias dan adiknya berkumpul untuk makan malam. Rias dan Akeno membantu Konan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Konan tentu menerimanya dengan sangat senang dan terbantu sekali karena selama ini dia selalu kerepotan untuk menyiapkan makan malam maupun sarapan pagi untuk keluarga besar nya. "Terima kasih Rias, Akeno atas pertolongan nya. Aku sangat terbantu sekali." kata Konan menatap Rias dan Akeno dengan sumringah sambil mengaduk-aduk sup kare di panci besarnya. "Sama-sama Nyonya." kata Rias membalas dengan anggukan sementara Akeno cuma tersenyum manis. Konan kemudian mematikan kompor gasnya dan memandang Rias sambil memegang pundak kanannya. "Jangan memanggil ku Nyonya, panggil saja aku kakak seperti yang lain karena sekarang kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai bagian keluarga ini." kata Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Rias. "I..iya kakak." Rias menjawabnya dengan ragu. "Nah begitu." kata Konan memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Rias dan Akeno menyeringai kecil dan mengangguk lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa. "Ibu kenapa mengobrol, supnya sudah matang belum?." kata Naruto memandang ketiga Wanita itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "ini sudah matang sayang tunggulah sebentar." kata Konan memberikan jempol ke arahnya yang langsung membuatnya menyengir lebar. Konan, Rias, dan Akeno melepaskan celemek dan menggantung nya di paku di samping lemari piring kemudian mereka membawa makanannya ke meja makan. Konan membawa panci berisi sup kare, Rias membawa Ikan bakar dengan ukuran besar yang di hiasi oleh segala sayur di sisinya sementara Akeno membawa Daging Sapi asap yang di lumuri kecap dan mentega di atasnya. Semua orang takjub apa yang di hidangkan oleh Konan dan juga Rias. "WAW hari ini masakannya istimewa sekali. Baiklah aku akan start duluan!." kata Naruto dengan semangat. Saat ia ingin mengambil potongan daging tiba-tiba Konan menjewernya. "Hei apa-apaan kau ini!, kita berdoa dulu sebelum makan." kata Konan dengan kesal. "A..aduh I..ibu sakit!. I..iya-iya aku lupa, habis aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyantap masakan Ibu yang begitu luar biasa." kata Naruto merintih kesakitan. Semua orang tertawa melihat itu kecuali Asia yang hanya tersenyum. Konan kemudian melepaskan jeweran nya pada Naruto yang sedang meggarukkan kepalanya karena malu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hidan "Hey Hidan kau pimpin doa." kata Konan. Hidan mengangguk "Baik kak." lalu mereka pun berdoa dan memulai makan malamnya. Setelah mereka selesai makan terjadi keheningan sementara hingga Naruto memulai awal pembicaraan. "Oh iya, besok sore ada pertandingan seru nih!, antara klub kita melawan klub tetangga dalam duel derby Manchester. Pasti heboh dan menegangkan!." seru Naruto dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Benar, aku juga mau nonton!." kata Sasori sama hebohnya dengan Naruto kemudian ia menoleh ke Rias. "Kau mau ikut Rias?. pasti akan menyenang kan sekali apalagi kalau derby begini, wah pasti stadion penuh penonton dan bergemuruh dengan suara para suporternya." kata Sasori menatap Rias tanpa berkedip. "Sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku akan ikut" kata Rias menaruh jari di dagunya lalu tersenyum manis menatap Sasori yang langsung membuatnya tertawa dengan bodohnya. "Asia, besok kau juga ikut ya, kau pasti akan suka dengan pertandigannya apalagi dengan choreo para suporternya yang menakjubkan." kata Naruto menoleh ke Asia. "Iya aku akan ikut. aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya nonton langsung di stadium karena selama ini aku hanya menonton pertandingan sepakbola melalui Televisi." kata Asia dengan rasa penasaran kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Aku juga mau nonton ah!. Akeno apa kau juga mau ikut?." tanya Obito menatap Akeno. "Tentu saja aku mau karena aku menyukai olahraga sepakbola." kata Akeno dan tersenyum senang. Keluarga yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan rencana nonton bola mereka hingga Konan menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Sudah-sudah, rencana nonton bolanya besok saja di lanjutkan. Sekarang rapikan meja makan ini." kata Konan dengan nada besarnya. Sasori, Obito, dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengangkat piringnya dan menaruhnya di Wastafel. Setelah mereka semua selesai membersihkan meja makan dan piring, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk pergi tidur kecuali untuk Kisame, Hidan, Yahiko, dan Itachi. Kisame pergi ke tempat geng motornya untuk menemui teman-temannya, Hidan berkunjung ke Bar untuk bermain Billiard bersama teman baiknya. Sementara Yahiko dan Itachi menonton pertandingan liga Jerman di Televisi dengan duel bertajuk "Bavarian Derby" antara F.C Nuremberg VS Bayern Munchen.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya mengucekkan kedua matanya lalu ia menoleh ke jendela yang sedang di tiup semilir angin musim salju dan jalanan yang sudah mulai di penuhi oleh tumpukan salju kemudian ia melakukan senam agar tubuhnya hangat dengan menggerakkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Setelah selesai senam ia kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya. Sementara itu di kamar Rias. Rias memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah yang ceria. "Saljunya sudah mulai memenuhi jalan. Semua orang pasti senang melihatnya." katanya memandang jalanan yang sedikit di padati oleh salju. Akeno berdiri di samping Rias, memegang kaca jendela dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap salju. "Kakak ingat, ketika kita masih kecil. Kita selalu bermain salju saat di taman bersama Mama dan Papa. Kita selalu membuat manusia salju bersama mereka dan juga bermain perang bola salju dengannya." kata Akeno dengan senyum di wajahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Rias. Rias tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Tentu saja aku selalu ingat momen tak terlupakan itu." kata Rias menatap Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Akeno memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil. "Oh iya, Akeno ayo kita bantu kakak Konan untuk membuat sarapan pagi." kata Rias memegang lengan Akeno. "Ya, ayo Kak." kata Akeno. Asia hanya terdiam menatap mereka dengan senyum di bibir manisnya. Kemudia mereka bertiga menuju ke Ruang makan untuk membantu Konan. Di kamar si Trio. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi nih ingin nonton pertandingan Derby." kata Sasori dengan semangat. 'Apalagi nontonnya bersama Rias.' tambahnya di dalam hati. "Aku juga, semoga saja nanti kita menang melawan tim tetangga sebelah." kata Obito mengepalkan tangannya ke dadanya. Keduanya lalu melakukan tos dan saling merangkul. Deidara hanya memandang mereka dengan aneh kemudian mendesah "Huff..Lebih baik aku mandi saja." kata Dei pergi menghiraukan mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa terbahak. Di ruang makan semua orang sudah berkumpul. Rias dan Akeno membantu Konan memasak, Yahiko yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya, Kisame sedang menelepon kawannya, Hidan bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya menunggu masakan buatan Ibunya, Itachi sedang membaca koran paginya, sementara Asia diam menunduk kadang ia sesekali menatap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Konan "Ibu, nanti sore aku boleh kan menonton Bola bersama kak Sasori dan yang lainnya?." tanya Naruto. "Tentu boleh nak, asalkan..." Konan menghentikan perkataan nya tanpa melihat Naruto, kemudian ia mematikan kompor gasnya lalu mengangkat panci yang berisi kaldu ayam dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto dan memegang kepalanya. "Asalkan apa Bu?." tanya Naruto penasaran. Rias dan Akeno lalu datang membawa hidangan lainnya kemudian mereka duduk, Rias di samping kiri Asia sedangkan Akeno di kanan Asia. "Asalkan kau jangan ikut membuat ke onaran dengan suporter lainnya apalagi membuat kerusuhan. Ingat itu!" kata Konan mengangkat telunjuknya memperingatkan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti "Tentu Bu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.". Konan lalu menoleh ke Sasori dan Obito. "Kalian juga jangan ikut-ikutan membuat kerusuhan. Awas kalau sampai itu terjadi." kata Konan dengan nada mengancam. Sasori dan Obito dengan sigap mengangguk mengerti. Itachi menghentikan membaca korannya lalu ia melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian menatap Naruto. "Yang Ibumu katakan itu benar Naruto. Bila ada yang mengajak hal seperti itu kau tolak saja." kata Itachi. Naruto kembali mengangguk mengerti. "Bila sudah selesai menonton, kalian langsung pulang jangan melantur pergi ke mana-mana." kata Yahiko menatap Naruto. "Ya Ayah." jawab Naruto. Lalu Konan berkata kembali ke Naruto dan juga mereka berlima. "Yang aku takutkan kalau kalian nanti menjadi korban sasaran para klub suporter liar atau yang sering di sebut Hooligan. Mereka begitu berbahaya dan sangat menyeramkan." kata Konan menjelaskan kepada mereka berenam. Kisame meminum teh hangatnya lalu berbicara ke mereka. "Dulu, aku dan Hidan pernah ikut melakukan hal seperti itu pada saat tim kita melawan Liverpool di Anfield dan saat pulangnya kami bentrok dengan Hooligan mereka, The Urchins. Menurutku itu sangat menyenangkan, benarkan Hidan." kata Kisame menepuk pundak Hidan lalu ia tertawa. Hidan menjawabnya dengan mendengus kesal. "Cih, menyenangkan apanya!. Aku mau hampir tewas tahu karena hampir di pukul Bat Baseball dan untung saja ada yang menolong ku memukul bajingan itu dari belakangnya menggunakan Botol. Kalau tidak, kepalaku sudah hancur kali!." kata Hidan menunjuk kepalanya sendiri melebarkan matanya menatap dirinya sementara dianya dan yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar cerita dari Hidan. Konan kemudian menepukkan tangannya dan berkata kepada mereka semua. "Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua berhenti bicaranya nanti lama-lama Naruto bisa terpengaruh oleh ocehan kalian. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." kata Konan dengan lantang. "Baik Kak." kata Hidan sementara Kisame mengangguk dan menyeringai. Kemudian mereka memulai sarapan paginya kecuali Naruto yang hanya terdiam kemudian ia menyeringai kecil dan bergumam di dalam dirinya. 'Itu pasti seru dan menyenangkan.'.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FAKK YEAH akhirnya kelar juga Chap ke 4. Semoga kalian nambah suka sama cerita ane yang makin ngawur ini. Buat yang Review dan nge Fav atau Fol-nya thx banget padahal ane bener-bener gak berharap bakal di RnR eh tapi tak apalah yang penting kalian para pembaca bisa terhibur sama cerita ane ini.

Ane mau ganti peran buat si Obito yang awalnya menjadi adik Konan sekarang menjadi keponakan nya si Itachi karena gak cocok juga sih si Obito jadi adeknya Konan terlalu aneh dan gak nyambung. Jadi si Konan punya adek hanya dua saja yaitu Sasori dan Deidara. Dan maaf kalo kata-kata dari si Naruto yang kurang srekk dari kenyataannya yang ahli dalam merangkai kata karena ane masih newbie dan bingung buat menyusun kata kaya begitu harap di maklumin yee shishishi...

Ok hanya segitu aja dari ane dan untuk Chap selanjutnya, Naruto dan mereka berlima (Sasori, Obito, Rias, Akeno, dan Asia) akan menonton pertandingan sepakbola antara Manchester United melawan Manchester City di Stadion "Theater of Dream" OLD TRAFFORD! jadi tetep pantengin terus fic ane yaa. Sekian dulu...

CR7 OUT SAYONARA...

KEEP CALM and GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE...!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 muncul Ahahaha!. Di Chap ini Naruto beserta yang lain (Sasori, Obito, Rias, Akeno, dan Asia) akan menonton pertandingan antara Manchester United VS Manchester City di Stadion "Theater Of Dreams" Old Trafford! So, Don't waste your time and check this out (^.).

Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 Wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.

Pair: Naruto X Asia, Sasori X Rias, Obito X Akeno.

Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.

Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, Real player name (for chapter 5 and 6), OOC Character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mas Kis dan HS DxD punya Ichiei.I.

Chapter 5: Road to Old Trafford..!

Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 23/12/13 14.00 PM

(Di dalam kamar Naruto). Dimana dia sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan bergumam sendiri. "Aku jadi kepikiran apa yang paman Kisame katakan. Tapi itu kan membahayakan nyawa. Lagipula siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh dan gila seperti itu." katanya sambil menatap langit kamarnya. kemudian ia duduk dan mendesah lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Haah sudahlah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan nya. Lebih baik aku mandi saja dan siap-siap." lanjutnya kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. (Di tempat Sasori). "Wah sudah jam 14.10!, aku harus ganti baju nih." kata Obito melihat jam di dinding kamarnya dengan semangat. "Kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali ingin menonton pertandingannya." kata Deidara yang berada di atas kasur tingkatnya menatap Obito. Obito lalu menongak kan kepalanya ke arah Dei. "Tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menonton laga Derby Manchester hihihi." kata Obito dengan wajah ceria dan tertawa nyengir. Sasori menunduk kan kepala dan bergumam dalam dirinya. 'Kalau aku senangnya karena bisa menonton bersama dengan Rias.' gumamnya tersenyum. Dei kemudian menoleh ke Sasori yang sedang duduk di Kasur miliknya dan sedang tersenyum sendiri. "Oi Sasori, kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu?." tanyanya dengan menggertak Sasori. Sasori kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya kemudian ia menoleh ke Deidara. "Eh tidak, aku sedang tidak senyam-senyum kok." kata Sasori membuang muka ke arah lain kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap Obito. "Hey Tobi aku yang mandi duluan yaa.". "Ok, tapi kau jangan lama-lama yaa." kata Obito. Sasori mengangguk dan memberi jempol ke arah Obito lalu ia pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. (Di kamar Rias). "Kakak bagaimana penampilan ku?." tanya Asia yang sedang menatap dirinya di cermin dan Rias berdiri di belakangnya. Rias terkesan apa yang di kenakan oleh adik keduanya ini. Asia memakai sweater tebal berwarna merah dengan Rok pendek di atas lutut. Memakai sepatu Boots berwarna coklat dan stocking berwarna hitam dan juga Syal putih tebal yang melingkari lehernya. "Kau cantik sekali Asia." kata Rias sambil menyisir rambut Asia. Asia tersenyum senang dengan pipi yang memerah. "Kalian sudah selesai?." tanya Akeno yang muncul dari belakang mereka dan sedang merapikan poninya. Rias dan Asia lalu menoleh kan kepalanya ke Akeno lalu mengangguk. Akeno berpakaian mantel hitam tebal dan celana panjang jeans ketat berwarna sepatu Reebok putih polos dan Tas selempang kecil berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai kacamata bening berbentuk kotak dengan gagangnya berwarna hitam (kacamata SpongeBob saat berburu ubur-ubur). "Ya, kami sudah selesai." kata Rias. Rias memakai mantel berwarna krem dengan dalaman baju hangat berwarna hitam. memakai blue jeans ketat dan Sepatu Fat sneakers Nike berwarna merah dengan alas dan lambang logo contrengan berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai Cupluk putih dan juga tindikan emas putih kecil di hidung kirinya. Akeno menjawab dengan tersenyum lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang keluarga sudah menunggu Obito dan Sasori yang sedang duduk dan memainkan smartphone nya masing-masing. Rias dan Adiknya tiba di ruang keluarga lalu menyapa mereka berdua. " Kalian sudah di sini. Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu." kata Rias. Obito dan Sasori menoleh ke mereka dan tersentak. "Oh tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai di sini." kata Sasori. Sasori dan Obito begitu terpukau akan penampilan Rias dan juga Akeno yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. 'Waaaw Rias ca..cantik sekali dan juga begitu anggun.' gumam Sasori menatap Rias. 'Akeno ternyata cantik juga yaa kalau di perhatikan' gumam Obito yang menyengir ke Akeno. Rias dan Akeno merasa aneh ketika 2 cowo tersebut memandang mereka seperti itu. "Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?. ada yang salah?." tanya Akeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Obito dan Sasori tersadar dari khayalan "sang bidadari yang turun dari surga" kemudian berkata. "Kalian cantik dan cocok sekali berpakaian seperti itu." kata Sasori dengan senyuman nya sementara Obito hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai. Rias dan Akeno menunduk malu dengan pipi yang merona merah mendengar pujian mereka seperti itu. "Terima kasih." kata Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan. Asia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang salah tingkah itu. Lalu Rias menongak kan kepalanya dan kembali bertanya. "Dimana Naruto?." tanyanya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Dia sedang berganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." kata Sasori sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya. Rias hanya mengangguk kemudian tak berapa lama setelah Sasori berkata begitu, Naruto muncul. "Maaf aku telat." katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Naruto memakai jersey klubnya yang berwarna merah dan berkerah hitam serta di bagian dalamnya dia memakai baju hangat panjang dan memakai sarung tangan. Di bagian kiri jerseynya tepatnya di jantung adalah lambang kebesaran klubnya, di bagian kanan adalah sponsornya bermerk "Nike" sedangkan di bagian dadanya bertuliskan "AON" yang juga sponsor dari klub tersebut. Memakai blue jeans dan sepatu sneaker umbro berwarna putih dan bergaris tipis hijau di sampingnya. "Tak apa kok Naruto." kata Asia tersenyum. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu ia terperanjat saat melihat penampilan Asia. "Wow kau cantik sekali, Asia." katanya dengan terbelalak. Wajah Asia langsung memerah ketika Naruto memujinya seperti itu lalu ia menjawabnya dengan memandang ke arah lain tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. "I..ini biasa saja kok". Naruto tersenyum saat Asia salah tingkah seperti itu menurut dia itu adalah sesuatu yang imut dan manis sekali. Obito berdiri dari sofanya lalu melihat jam sportnya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.45 "Ayo pergi, nanti kita ketelatan naik kereta lagi." kata Obito menatap mereka semua. "Baiklah." kata Naruto sementara yang lain mengangguk. Tak lama sebelum mereka ingin pergi, Konan muncul dari kamarnya dan menghampiri mereka. Naruto kemudian pamit kepada Konan dengan mencium tangan Konan. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu yaa.". Konan lalu mengusap-usap rambut jabrik Naruto dan berkata. "Hati-hati ya nak. Ingat apa yang Ibu pesan semalam jangan ikut-ikutan membuat onar, mengerti.". "Ya Bu." kata Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Konan lalu menoleh ke Sasori dan Obito. "Obito, Sasori jaga dan awasi Naruto, Rias dan juga adiknya baik-baik, oke.". "Ya kakak." kata Obito mengangkat jempolnya. "Tenang saja kak, aku akan menjaga Naruto dan juga Rias." kata Sasori dengan kalimat akhir menoleh ke Rias dan menyengir ke arahnya. Rias mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya. "Bu, kok sepi sekali?. Paman Itachi dan yang lain mana?." tanya Naruto memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya. "Itachi sedang menjenguk temannya yang lagi sakit. Kalau Hidan pergi jalan-jalan dengan semua temannya sedangkan Kisame tentu saja dia nongkrong bersama kawan-kawan motornya di Bar." kata Konan menjelaskannya. Naruto manggut-manggut dengan mulut yang membulat. "Ayo berangkat." kata Obito berseru ke mereka. Naruto dan yang lain menjawabnya dengan serempak "Yaa!.". Konan mengantar mereka sampai ke Pintu depan. Mereka semua lalu pamit dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Konan. Konan lalu kembali berkata kepada mereka semua yang sedang berjalan 50 meter dari Rumah. "Kalian hati-hati ya di jalan!." seru Konan. "Ya kakak/Bu." jawab mereka serempak menengok ke arahnya. Konan lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya.

Jarak antara Rumah Naruto dan stadion yaitu sekitar 3,5 KM. Stadion ini beralamat di Jalan Sir Matt Busby Way, Old Trafford, Manchester, M16 ORA, Inggris. Mereka menggunakan fasilitas Kereta api untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Dalam perjalanan, mereka begitu kagum akan keindahan dan keasrian Kota Manchester walaupun sedang dalam musim dingin. Rias dan adiknya sangat menikmati sekali pemandangan Kota tersebut. Selain menikmati pemandangan Kota, mereka juga saling bercengkrama satu sama lain bahkan bercanda dengan riangnya di dalam Kereta. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai si Stadion kebesaran mereka Old Trafford. Markas "Setan Merah" -julukan MU ini di bangun pada tahun 1909 dan di buka pada tahun 1910. Stadion ini sempat tidak di gunakan pada tahun 1941-1949 karena di bom atom pada saat perang dunia ke 2. Old Trafford memiliki kapasitas 75.765 tempat duduk dan merupakan Stadion sepakbola terbesar kedua di Inggris setelah Wembley. Di sana sudah banyak sekali berkumpul para suporter dari penjuru Kota Manchester. Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berdiri di halaman luar stadion Old Trafford dengan wajah yang gembira. "Kita sampai!." seru Naruto. "Haah..akhirnya." kata Obito dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Obito memakai jaket hitam dengan kerah yang di resleting hingga menutupi lehernya. Memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu Umbro berwarna putih dengan gambar logo permata berwarna merah. "Sudah sampai, senangnya!." kata Rias dengan sumringahnya. 'Dia terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang ceria seperti itu.' gumam Sasori dengan cengiran kecilnya menatap Rias. Sasori memakai sweater tebal dengan Hoodie yang lebar berwarna merah dan memakai baju dalam oblong berwarna putih. Di bagian depan sweaternya bertuliskan "WE HAVE A PROUD AND GLORY, NOT MONEY" sedangkan di bagian belakang bertuliskan "CHAMPIONS OF ENGLAND 20". Memakai blue jeans dan sepatu Umbro berwarna hitam dengan alas bawah dan logo permata berwarna merah. Memakai Topi Baseball berwarna hitam dan pets berwarna merah yang selalu di hadapkan ke belakang. Sementara Akeno dan Asia hanya tersenyum gembira melihat mereka. "Ayo semua kita masuk ke dalam." kata Naruto yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Ya" jawab mereka serentak kecuali Sasori cuma mengangguk. Mereka pun lalu pergi menuju ke pintu utama Stadion. Saat mereka berjalan, mereka mendengar suporter tuan rumah ber yel-yel lantang di depan suporter lawan yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan di kawal ketat oleh polisi berkuda. Para suporter ada yang membentangkan tangan, mengepalkan tangan di udara, dan ada juga yang menunjuk suporter lawan sambil mengejek bahkan ada juga yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke para suporter itu. Suporter tuan rumah menyanyikan anthem "United are the team for me. U-N-I-T-E-D united are the team for me. With a knick knack paddy whack give a Dog a Bone. Why Don't City FUCK OFF HOME!" sampai 5x. Naruto pun ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka sedangkan Obito cuma membentangkan tangannya dan Sasori bernyanyi sambil memberi tanda payah kepada suporter lawan. Rias dan adiknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku suporter tersebut. "Mereka semua berisik sekali." kata Rias yang berada di belakang Sasori dan memandang para suporter. Sasori menoleh ke Rias "Itu memang ciri khas suporter kami saat menyambut tim lawan yang akan bertanding di markas kita." katanya sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti para suporter. Rias mengangguk mengerti dan membulatkan mulut tipisnya. "Tapi apa itu nanti tidak akan membuat kerusuhan antar kedua suporter tersebut?." tanya Akeno menaruh telunjuk di dagunya. Sasori lalu menoleh ke Akeno. "Tidak juga kok, tapi kalau seandainya itu terjadi ya kami harus siap menerima resikonya." kata Sasori lalu tertawa riang. "Seperti itu yaa resiko yang harus di hadapi mereka." kata Asia dengan nada sedikit takut. Sasori mengangguk. "Menarik sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat pertandingan nya." kata Rias. Naruto berhenti bernyanyi lalu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Aku juga ikut gak sabar nih, pasti seru dan menghebohkan!." kata Naruto dengan gelisah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto sementara dirinya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan malu. Sasori menghentikan tawanya "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." katanya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dengan jempolnya. "OK!." lantang mereka, Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Obito yang masih ber yel-yel ke suporter lawan "Kakak ayo kita masuk." kata Naruto. Obito menengok ke Naruto "Oh, baiklah.". Mereka semua lalu masuk ke Stadion berbarengan dengan suporter lainnya yang juga mulai masuk ke dalam. Mereka membeli tiket seharga £361/orang. Tempat duduk mereka berada di pintu tribun nomor STH121 yang berada tepat di pintu saat para pemain keluar lapangan. Naruto dkk kemudian masuk dan mencari tempat duduknya. Mereka begitu takjub dengan kemegahan stadion Old Trafford yang sudah di penuhi oleh para suporter. Nyanyian "Glory Glory Manchester United" pun terdengar dan menggema di seluruh Stadion. Mereka kemudian duduk sambil memperhatikan seluruh area Stadion. "Wah atmosfernya luar biasa sekali!." kata Asia yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto. "Tentu saja Asia, ini kan pertandingan derby antar kota Manchester jadi kita harus semangat memberi dukungan kepada mereka." kata Naruto memandang Asia kemudian ia bernyanyi anthem tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan. Asia mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia menoleh ke arah suporter. "Benar-benar hebat. Aku belum pernah menonton sepakbola seperti ini." kata Akeno yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto dan memandang takjub ke semua penonton. "Suporter kami memang selalu ramai dan heboh kalau setiap bertanding. Terutama kalau ada Derby besar seperti ini." kata Obito yang berada di samping kanan Akeno memandangnya. "Ya itu benar" kata Sasori yang berada di depan mereka berempat dan menengok kan kepalanya. Akeno hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sepuluh menit kemudian para pemain dari kedua klub muncul keluar lapangan. Para suporter kemudian melakukan choreo dengan menggunakan kertas karton berwarna merah dan putih. Di bagian tribun utara berejakan kata "UNITED". Di bagian tribun barat adalah sebuah banner berukuran besar bergambar para pemain legenda MU dan bertuliskan "WE'LL NEVER DIE". Sedangkan di bagian timur membentuk gambar setan merah dengan background warna putih. Naruto Dkk tercengang melihat aksi choreo yang luar biasa dari para suporter itu. Naruto kemudian menunjuk para pemain yang keluar menuju lapangan "Para pemainnya sudah keluar!." serunya. "Mereka begitu gagah dan juga tampan sekali yaa." kata Rias melihat para pemain dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Kakak benar." kata Akeno dengan mimik yang sama seperti Rias. Asia mengangguk dan Naruto hanya menyengir sementara Sasori dan Obito memasang wajah cemberut ketika Rias dan Akeno memperhatikan para pemain itu. Sasori lalu berkata dengan nada yang datar "Dasar, baru melihat begitu saja sudah terbius dengan ketampanan nya." katanya cemburu menatap Rias dan menyempitkan matanya. Rias kemudian menoleh ke Sasori dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Lho memangnya kenapa?." tanyanya. "Ti...tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Sasori membuang muka ke arah lain dengan canggung. Sedangkan Akeno hanya menatap tajam ke Obito yang membuat ia jadi salah tingkah dengan bersiul. Lalu Naruto berkata ke arah mereka "Hey kalian diam pertandingannya akan segera di mulai!.". Merekapun menghentikan obrolannya lalu menatap ke arah Lapangan. Di sana, para pemain sedang berbaris kemudian mereka melakukan jabat tangan sebagai tanda Fair Play. Setelah itu Wasit memanggil Kapten dari kedua klub, Manchester United dengan kapten nya bernama Nemanja Vidic sedangkan Manchester City ialah Yaya Toure. Mereka berdua di beri penjelasan oleh Wasit setelah itu melakukan lempar koin untuk siapa yang akan melakukan kick-off pertama. Lempar koin di menangkan oleh kubu tuan rumah lalu melakukan diskusi lagi. Setelahnya mereka kembali melakukan jabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan permainan dan kembali lagi menuju ke kawanan mereka dengan posisi tuan rumah berada di bagian kiri (tempat tribun Naruto) sedangkan tim tamu berada di kanan. Seluruh pemain sedang menunggu peluit pertama berbunyi dari Wasit. Sambil menunggu, mereka ada yang melakukan pemanasan dan ada juga yang mengobrol untuk membuat strategi. Seluruh penonton termasuk Naruto Dkk sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin di mulainya pertandingan. Wasit melihat Jam tangannya sebentar kemudian "PRIIITTT!." peluit pun terdengar keras di Stadion dan Kick-off di mulai. Seluruh Suporter berteriak dengan lantang dan bertepuk tangan. Laga awal berjalan dengan santai namun begitu seru dan menegangkan karena laga ini akan menjadi penentu siapa yang paling pantas menguasai Kota Manchester ini. Semangat dan Emosi para suporter ikut terbawa dalam laga Derby ini. Suara Chant (yel-yel) pun mulai bergemuruh di seluruh tribun Stadion. Mereka menyanyikan Chant "If You Come From Manchester" sebanyak 5x sambil bertepuk tangan. Bola masih di kuasai oleh tuan rumah, saat ini bola berada di kaki pemain no.8 Juan Mata. Dia kemudian mengoper ke depan dan pas mengenai kaki pemain no.25 Antonio Valencia. Dia melakukan Dribbling ke kiri pertahanan lawan, ia lalu di hadang oleh bek lawan Gael Clichy. Kemudian Valencia melakukan Long Pass dengan kaki kanannya menuju ke arah pemain no.10 Wayne Rooney yang sedang tidak di jaga oleh bek lawan. Namun sayang sundulannya masih melebar di atas kanan gawang. Sang pemain hanya tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala sebagai tanda kecewa. Suporter berteriak kecewa karena sundulan Bola "Wazza" jul-Rooney melenceng dari jaring gawang kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan dan memberikan semangat kembali ke pemain. "Ayo...! semangat-semangat!. Rooney jangan menyerah!." teriak Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kalian berjuanglah!. Buktikan pada mereka kalau kita adalah klub terbaik di Inggris raya ini!." Obito juga ikut berteriak ke arah pemain. Para suporter kembali menyanyikan Chant "C'mon United" sebanyak 10x sambil meninju udara.

-SKIP- Laga sudah berjalan 20 menit dan papan skor masih menunjukkan skor seri 0-0. Permainan menjadi garang karena adanya adu balik serangan dan juga adu fisik. Penonton begitu emosi dan marah saat pemain lawan dengan nomor punggung 8, Samir Nasri mentackle keras pemain tuan rumah bernomor 16, Michael Carrick yang tergeletak kesakitan memegangi kaki kanannya. "Hey itu pelanggaran keras, beri dia kartu!." marah Sasori sambil berdiri. Naruto juga ikut marah sambil menunjuk pemain no.8 itu "Benar beri dia kartu sit!.". "Kasar sekali mainnya." kata Akeno sambil menutupi mulutnya menatap pemain tersebut. Tim medis kemudian datang ke lapangan dan mengangkut Carrick yang masih kesakitan menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Wasit kemudian memberikan kartu kuning ke gelandang timnas Prancis itu. Para suporter dengan marah menyuraki dan mengumpat si pemain tersebut. "Reaksi suporternya benar-benar luar biasa sekali!" kata Rias memandang ke arah semua suporter. "Ya benar-benar hebat!." kata Asia. "Suporter kami memang begini dalam mendukung dan menemani di manapun mereka bermain. Nama suporter penduduk kota kami adalah The Red Army!." kata Sasori dengan penekanan di kata akhir menatap Rias dan Asia. "Red Army?." tanya Rias sementara Asia cuma terdiam dan bingung dengan kata Sasori tadi. "Ya yang artinya tentara merah, kelompok suporter kita adalah yang paling terbesar jumlah anggotanya di Inggris. Mereka kalau di setiap pertandingan semuanya memakai atribut klub berwarna merah. Hanya saja, saat ini sedang musim dingin jadi hanya sebagian saja yang memakainya. Tapi kalau sedang musim panas tiba pasti stadion ini akan berwarna merah semua seperti warna rambut indahmu itu." Sasori menjelaskan dengan kalimat akhir menunjuk rambut merah Rias. "Wah itu pasti keren dan menakjubkan. Aku jadi semangat nih nontonnya." kata Rias dengan riang dan semangat menatap Sasori yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Rias yang ceria seperti itu kemudian Rias menoleh kembali ke lapangan lalu memberikan semangat kepada mereka. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rias seriang itu lalu bergumam 'Dia begitu cantik sekali kalau sedang riang dan bahagia seperti itu.'. -SKIP- Laga sudah memasuki laga injury time dengan tambahan waktu 2+ dan chant suporter pun tak berhenti menggema di Stadion hingga "PRIIITTT!" Wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama sudah selesai. Para pemain kemudian menuju lorong di sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Lagu "GGMU" di putar dan terdengar di seluruh tribun Stadion. Penonton mulai berhamburan keluar untuk membeli makanan, pergi ke Toilet, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menunggu babak yang kedua. Naruto Dkk masih duduk di kursinya. "Sial skornya masih seri." kata Obito dengan kesal. "Tenang saja kan masih ada babak kedua." kata Sasori menenangkan amarah Obito. Tobi lalu mendesah "Semoga saja pemain kita bisa mencetak gol di babak kedua. Aku gak mau dan gak rela kalau seri apalagi kalah dari klub mereka." kata Obito sambil menunjuk ke suporter yang berada di tribun North West. Sasori mengangguk dan terkekeh kemudian ia berdiri. "Eh aku ingin ke toilet dan membeli makanan untuk babak 2 nanti. Kau mau ikut?." tanya Sasori ke Obito. Obito menggeleng "Tidak, aku belum mau buang air." katanya menolak. Sasori lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang berada di belakang kirinya. "Hey Naruto, kau mau pesan makanan gak selagi aku keluar?." tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk dan berkata "Aku ingin kopi susu hangat dan Hamburger keju kak." katanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sasori mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke Rias dan adiknya. "Kalau Rias, Akeno, dan Asia, kalian mau apa?." tanyanya. "Aku coklat panas saja, kalau kalian?." tanya Rias ke Akeno dan Asia. "Aku susu kocok saja kak." kata Asia. "Kalau aku ingin coklat cappucino saja." kata Akeno. Sasori mengangguk mengerti "Oke, aku akan ,membawakan pesanan kalian." lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia berada 20 meter dari mereka, tiba-tiba saja Rias bangun dari kursi lalu memanggilnya. "Tunggu Sasori! aku ikut saja deh sekalian ingin lihat-lihat pemandangan luar Stadion ini." kata Rias berjalan menghampiri Sasori. Sasori menatap Rias dengan wajah cerianya "Tentu, ayo." katanya. Lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk membeli pesanan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tempat kedai makanan berada di utara "Sir Alex Ferguson stand" lantai 3. Di bagian utara juga adalah pusat dari sejarah MU. Di sinilah berdiri dengan megah museum MU dan juga Ruang piala yang sangat berharga. Rias tercengang ketika sampai di sana dan melihat semua piala yang di pajang dengan gagah di lemari-lemari kaca. Rias menoleh ke Sasori sambil menunjuk piala-piala yang ada di kaca dan bertanya kepadanya. Sasori mendesah lalu menjelaskannya ke Rias tentang sejarah perjalanan dan perjuangan club tersebut untuk mendapatkan piala-piala bergengsi itu. Rias memahaminya dengan anggukan dan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Setelah selesai melihat ruang trofi kemudian mereka menuju ke kedai makanan. Pada saat mereka berjalan di koridor stadion, mereka terlihat bingung dan aneh kepada semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya karena tatapan nya tertuju kepada mereka berdua. "Hey lihat, rambutnya berwarna merah." bisik seseorang kepada teman di sampingnya. "Kau benar, baik perempuan maupun laki-lakinya, sungguh unik." balasnya kepada yang berbisik tadi. Begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang lainnya sehingga membuat Rias maupun Sasori canggung dan berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?." bisik Rias ke Sasori. "Entahlah, mungkin karena rambut kita ini yang unik dan sama warnanya." balas Sasori ke Rias nada sedikit gemetar. Lalu Rias memegang rambutnya sebentar lalu berkata "Ya, mungkin saja kau benar. Rambutku dan rambutmu kan sama-sama berwarna merah jadi mereka menganggap kita ini pasangan yang unik.". Sasori hanya tertawa dengan mata terpejam dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kemudian ia bergumam menatap Rias yang berjalan sambil memainkan rambut merahnya 'Semoga saja hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Rias.' Sasori tersenyum sambil berjalan memandang rambut merah Rias yang bersurai tertiup angin musim dingin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

YEEEHAAWW! akhirnye kelar juga. Thx yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas review kalian atas cerita ane yang semakin ngawur ini. Semua sejarah, letak Tribun, ruang piala, alamat, dan juga harga tiket berasal dari website resmi Manchester United dan juga Blog-blog lain yang ane search melalui mbah Google dan kalau untuk Choreo suporternya ane ambil pada saat Manchester United VS Bayern munchen di ajang Liga Champion 2013/2014. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan dalam penulisan kata maupun bagian Stadion Old Trafford yang tertinggal, namanya juga manusia pasti punya kesalahan T_T

Oke hanya itu saja dari Ane, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dan makin suka sama cerita ane ini yang makin amburadul ini. Sekian dulu.. ^_^

CR7 OUT SEE GOOD BYE...

KEEP CALM and GLORY GLORY MANCHESTER UNITED...!


End file.
